


[DV]crazy beauty got penetration by his own brother（pwp）

by katakawa2



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katakawa2/pseuds/katakawa2
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	[DV]crazy beauty got penetration by his own brother（pwp）

弟与哥行苟且之事。弟举一DV机称家庭生活录影留念，哥起初不从，弟循循善诱。怎奈话术不精，发力错误，哥大脑，手起刀落挑穿弟扁桃体。弟捂住脖颈，眼里含泪，问哥，这都血的代价了，你就从了吧？  
哥心虚，遂同意。弟给哥讲戏，说我想了个标题，就叫crazy beauty got penetration by his own brother。哥说那我再捅你一刀也符合这意思，省时省力还省相机电，多好。弟说别闹。  
哥遂按照弟指示坐弟腿上，弟先亲哥，镜头对准两张嘴唇，使了技巧亲吻得水声作响。哥抬头扫了一眼机器，弟说别看镜头，你专业点儿。哥抱怨，你手这么晃，拍出来也看不清。  
弟笑，老哥你这就不懂了，这玩意儿讲究一个身临其境，素人演员+自制录像，你我二人明年就可携手共夺咸湿金狮奖，重要的不是技术，而是质感。  
哥皱眉，别拍到我的脸，丢人你自己丢。  
没事，弟说，回头让尼禄给你打码。  
斯巴达的花朵今年二十出头，血气方刚，众所周知有一闺蜜妮可，刚发展出直播恶魔武器的副业。尼禄被抓去报班学视频后期，三月下来对新媒体事业唯一的贡献是帮叔叔的两部撸管自拍调色剪辑贴声音上传到devilhub。据妮可称尼禄半夜两点一边吃泡面一边熬夜一帧一帧抠他叔叔的迪奥，脸不红气不喘平心静神已入化境。妮可当面叹息，尼之禄啊尼之禄，你怎能如此堕落！  
弟移动镜头，向下拍摄自己大手抚摸哥身躯。顺着身体曲线描摹，一边发出啧啧赞叹声。装模作样，甚是滑稽。哥坐在弟腿上，双腿展开，一览无余。弟那根早已翘起，硬邦邦贴着哥。弟又去亲哥，这回真情实感，假戏真做。哥跟着回应，张开嘴咬弟的舌尖。  
弟拍够了哥身体，开始切入正题。手掌裹住哥阴茎，给白色毛毛一个对焦特写。弟给哥撸，哥双手后撑抓住床单，往后退一点让出空间。相机时不时挨到他身体。哥开始热了。阴茎渐渐抬头，不多时流出水。弟问，要不要先射一发？哥光顾着喘息，弟就当是默认了。加大幅度上下套弄，用手抠张开的顶孔。哥气喘吁吁，不一会儿白液一股一股抽出来，溅在哥白色毛毛上。  
哥有点脱力，拉长呻吟，身体向前靠到弟身上。弟伸手沾了，然后指头探到哥屁股里。指导哥后仰抬起身把屁股全露出来，然后镜头对准哥屁股。  
影像里一根指头在穴口周围按压，用精液润滑，待到确定便挤进那艳红之中。指头把褶皱撑开满满。谁都看不到的里边，弟摸到哥一块软肉，指腹向下按了一下，哥跟按到开关似的拔高音调发出一声叫。弟侍弄一番觉得差不多了，遂抱起哥，说你试试看坐上来。  
弟一柱擎天，视频里一拉伸更显得夸张。哥颤抖，岔开腿慢慢往下沉。弟镜头几乎贴到自己唧唧上，把哥屁股怎么吞进去的拍的一清二楚。哥闷哼，额头出汗，等到完全吞没的时候已经腰软无力。原本下去的阴茎因为被开拓也稍稍发硬。弟在镜头里全注意到了。  
弟躺下，从下往上仰拍哥的八块半魔腹肌和一对半魔柰子。让哥自己动。哥咬着嘴唇摆腰，身体连带镜头一晃一晃。第一视角更有代入感了。弟指示哥，玩你自己。哥伸手捏自己的乳头，他胸肌没有弟浮夸，却也足以让看到的人脸红心跳。两颗乳头因为情潮已经硬如石子。哥用手指挑逗。平常都是弟咬它们啃它们舔它们。现在要自己动手反而觉得屈尊。尽管如此，他还是一言不发，想象着这是弟在拨弄他们。  
哥不由自主地喘出更多，另一只手没去摸乳头，而是顺着之前弟抚摸过的地方游移点火。弟镜头上移，拍进哥半张脸。就一个下巴半根鼻梁。哥沉默的时候咬着嘴唇，呻吟时微微张开，露出一点点舌尖和锋利的牙齿。  
哥一人玩的尽兴，全部收在录影里。弟有点好笑有点好气，清清嗓子念自己准备好的台词，哼，老哥，你这屁股真会吃，不知道多少男的都眼红，结果还不是乖乖吃你亲弟的屌。  
哥懒洋洋道，也没那么多人眼红。  
弟不动了，说你再这样我就软了。  
哥说对不起——你以为我会为此道歉吗，不拍拉倒。  
弟说你好歹配合点我，没见过拍片还砸挂砸挂还砸自己的。  
哥说知道了你搞快点。  
弟重新提枪上阵，又在哥身体里捣弄，空余一只手抓住哥的腰。接着念台词，被你自己弟弟的屌草怎么样，喜不喜欢，爽不爽？  
喜欢，爽，哥跟着说，喜欢被弟弟草。  
操，你这喜欢吃屌的婊子。弟抽了哥屁股一下。  
喜欢，喜欢吃弟弟的屌，恩，只想吃弟弟的屌❤，嗯哼，呜。  
弟又停了，身体一阵鸡皮疙瘩。哥见他不动，又皱眉问，你又（重音）怎么了？  
你还挺熟练啊。弟愣愣地说，内爱心哪儿来的。  
那你要怎样？哥问，挑三拣四，已经陪你胡闹很久了，你不想做就算了。  
想做想做，弟说，对不起对不起老哥，这样吧，不要词儿了，这词儿写的也挺傻逼的本来。  
谁写的台词？难道尼禄连这个都干？  
你这时候提大侄子真的有这必要吗？弟挠挠头，我自己写的。  
你从成人杂志上复制粘贴的吧？  
弟抠抠搜搜吐出一句，别骂了。  
快点拍完吧。哥磨蹭了一下腿，暗示弟。  
等会，弟有点尴尬，这一下暂停的，我得找找感觉。  
哥突然下来亲弟，身体挨着弟，手伸到后面揉但丁蛋蛋。吻完嘴唇，又亲了亲弟的喉结，在上面咬了一口，再往下，亲亲弟的胸膛，问，这样呢？  
老哥，弟说，你搞这手真的是非常香艳。  
哥在弟身上摇晃颠簸，没一会儿就生生被操射。弟当然给了足够的镜头。这之后他射在哥身体里，拔出来时特地把画面环绕拍摄。他从哥身体抽出来，粗大阴茎牵出粘腻的白液。他让哥趴好，拍哥屁股，掰开一点儿看到精液从里面流出来，令人食指大动。  
弟又往上拍哥美好的背影，直到那头白发。然后他让哥翻过身来，避开哥全脸，示意哥慵懒餍足地对镜头比了一个烂俗的V。  
弟洗完澡出来发现哥光着身子趴在床上看视频素材，坐到哥身边。  
什么都看不清，哥说，摇摇晃晃的。  
弟说，这才真实，再说还不是因为你扭得那么起劲。  
弟腿上被轻轻踢了一脚。  
你要不要整个艺名，弟说，要发的话你肯定不想用维吉尔这名字吧，我用的是托尼，你呢，给自己整一个？  
哥说那叫我但丁吧。  
不要咸湿版call me by your name！弟叫。  
哥说那叫V好了。  
他的良心在胸腔里砰砰跳动，频率三长一短，转化成人类发声频率是脏话。  
你是不是打算把我们身边的人都霍霍一遍。弟推哥。哥推回去。弟举起枕头拍哥。哥问你不是真的这么幼稚吧？弟又一个枕头丢过来，哥拿起枕头朝弟拍过去。相机放在一边，没录进弟的笑声。  
凌晨四点，尼禄端坐桌前，双手并用实行剪接艺术。荧光映脸，眼角发干，岿然不动。妮可扫了一眼屏幕，叹道，又一个被老板剥削的996，尼之禄啊尼之禄，你怎能如此堕落。尼禄说，他实在给的太多了。  
END


End file.
